


contest

by itscursorbby



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Other, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itscursorbby/pseuds/itscursorbby
Summary: Enkidu brings a hand to their chin for a moment, contemplating, then, “Might I propose a contest?”“A contest?” Hektor raises a brow. “Didn’t take you for the type to suggest something like that.”“Really? It’s a good way to compare abilities, though. Gil and I compete all the time.” And, as a matter of fact, Enkidu has a bit of a competitive streak. It comes with being Gilgamesh’s ideal friend. “I may not be completely functioning at one hundred percent, but I’m still a tool of the gods. Wouldn’t it be interesting to see how your skills stack up compared to mine? I’m sure you’d do quite well.”
Relationships: Hektor | Lancer/Enkidu | Lancer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	contest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Experi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Experi/gifts).



> Sometimes you just have to create a ship tag yourself. Request for Dez AKA one of like 3 HekKidu shippers in existence <3

It’s the duty of a living tool to keep themself in top condition--or at least, that’s the excuse Enkidu gives themself for why they’ve found themself requesting a training session. Really, they’re just restless, but they’re not just going to outright  _ say _ that. (Ritsuka knows, but she isn’t going to shatter the image Enkidu tries to project by telling them that, either.) And Ritsuka isn’t busy right now, so she agrees, saying she’s running low on some supplies and could stand to go on a run for them. She asks if they want to do this alone--they’re certainly strong enough to--or with some help and, after a moment’s consideration, Enkidu says it’s fine either way.

\--

And that’s how Enkidu ends up fighting waves of enemies alongside, of all people, Hektor. They’d never taken him for the type to participate when he doesn’t strictly  _ have _ to, so it’s a bit of a surprise to see him here--or maybe that’s exactly why Master made him tag along? Either way, even now he seems to be putting in, at best, the absolute bare minimum effort. On first glance, Enkidu assumes he’s simply being lazy and is ready to chide him for it (they  _ are _ here to train, after all, what would the benefit of laziness here be?) but watching closer, they realize his movements are actually… exceedingly efficient. Perhaps there’s more to this man than meets the eye?

“You’re quite skilled,” Enkidu says between waves. “Why don’t you join Master more often? I’m sure many battles could go much more smoothly with your expertise.”

Hektor just laughs, making a sheepish gesture. “Who, me? Nah, I’m nothing special.”

“Why so modest?” And Enkidu smiles, a rare open display of emotion. “Your movements are precise and your strikes are powerful; your abilities are worthy of praise.”

“Well, sure, but Master’s got plenty of Servants stronger than me,” Hektor points out with a carefree shrug. Even while trying so hard to compliment him, Enkidu can’t deny that--strong as he may be, Hektor is just a human, surrounded by gods and oni and constructs like them. Of course there’s plenty of stronger people for Ritsuka to bring along instead. And it’s not like Hektor is the only one who can direct that strength efficiently, either. But still…

Enkidu brings a hand to their chin for a moment, contemplating, then, “Might I propose a contest?”

“A contest?” Hektor raises a brow. “Didn’t take you for the type to suggest something like that.”

“Really? It’s a good way to compare abilities, though. Gil and I compete all the time.” And, as a matter of fact, Enkidu has a bit of a competitive streak. It comes with being Gilgamesh’s ideal friend. “I may not be  _ completely _ functioning at one hundred percent, but I’m still a tool of the gods. Wouldn’t it be interesting to see how your skills stack up compared to mine? I’m sure you’d do quite well.”

“Somehow I doubt an old man can do so hot against someone like that,” Hektor laughs, “but sure, I’ll give it a shot. Oughta make this more interesting.” With that, he points his spear at where another group of enemies is approaching. “See who can take down more of those guys?”

“That sounds fine to me,” Enkidu agrees. Their default mild expression is gone, replaced by a spark of energy--they’re going to have fun with this.

\---

Of course, it doesn’t stop with the first wave, or even the one after that. By the time they call their contest quits, dozens upon dozens of enemies have been cleared out. Seeing that they have a moment to relax before returning to Chaldea, Hektor sits on the ground with a possibly-exaggerated noise of exhaustion and looks up at Enkidu. “That was pretty close, huh? Not sure if I can tell who won.”

“I counted one hundred total defeats, fifty-three by me and forty-seven by you,” Enkidu says, then smiles. “Quite close indeed. I figured it would be.”

“But I still lost. Figured that’d happen.” Hektor shrugs, easily accepting his loss. “What’s the punishment for losing?”

“Should there be one? Weren’t we just doing this for fun?”

Hektor’s brow quirks up, a sly grin forming. “For  _ fun _ , eh? I thought it was a test of our skills?  _ Training? _ ”

Ah. Busted. Enkidu’s eyes widen, lips pressed together in a straight line, having been caught in their act. “Right--that’s what I meant. Training. It’s training, so there’s no need for reward or punishment.”

“You can just say you had fun, y’know,” Hektor chides with a slight laugh. “I won’t judge. Hell, it’s better to enjoy yourself.”

Enkidu hesitates for a moment before  _ finally _ relaxing. “Okay, yes, I had fun.”

“Good to hear.”

At this point, Ritsuka is calling for them to get ready to rayshift back. As the two get ready to return to Chaldea, they agree that this might be fun to do again sometime.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me, chat with me, and make requests via [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/falsegrailwar)


End file.
